Their Bond
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jessie and Zack's friendship runs deeper than anybody knows.


THEIR BOND

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is a prototype of a story I may do later. Got the idea from Skiaria who gave me permission to use it. Belongs to NBC. Takes place after The Substitute. I know freshman generally can't eat lunch off campus, but it's Zack Morris. I could see him sneaking out.

Zack Morris stumbled into back Bayside High.

"Zack!" Jessie Spano exclaimed, rushing up to him. "What happened?" she queried.

"I--I don't know. I'm not feeling too good, Jess," Zack answered, reaching out for her.

"Well, what did you eat, the school mystery meat?" Jessie asked, steadying him.

"Jessie, I snuck off campus. There's no **way** I could've eaten that garbage," Zack reminded her.

"Right," Jessie said. "Well, what did you have at the Max?" she questioned, leading him to a bench.

"Same as usual: burger, fries, and a coke," Zack answered, sitting down. Jessie put her hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up," she said worriedly. "We've gotta get you to the nurse," she decided, helping him up.

"Jessie, I need to--" he made a gagging noise and Jessie rushed him to the nearest bathroom, which incidentally was the girls. They had just made it to the sink when his body rebelled. Zack coughed and gagged.

"Hey, you okay?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"Figures. I'm in the girls' bathroom, and I can't even enjoy it," Zack rasped. Jessie smiled and shook her head. She wrinkled her nose at the sight and smell. This was so disgusting. Then, she noticed something.

"Zack, what did you say you ordered at the Max?" she asked again.

"I told you: burger, fries, and a coke," he repeated.

"Did you order garlic with that?" she queried.

"What? No!" he protested.

"Well, **somebody** did," she told him. He looked down. Sure enough, he could see the tiny specs of the offending food. Zack moaned.

"Well, it's no wonder you're acting this way. It's messing up your system," Jessie commented. Zack moaned and leaned against the wall.

"I can't take you to the nurse. Not when you're like this," Jessie decided. She stood in front of him and he watched hazily as she pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Jessie, what--" he asked.

"Go ahead," she told him. Even in his befuddled state, Zack understood what Jessie wanted.

"No. I--I can't. You're my best friend," he said.

"Zack, we have an agreement with your family. And this is an emergency," she reminded him. Zack stared at her.

"It's okay," she assured him with a nod. Zack leaned forward--and bit into her neck, letting his fangs sink deep into the skin. Jessie moaned. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"You okay?" she asked him, positioning her hair so that it covered the bite.

"Yeah. Not so sick," he replied.

"You want me to take you home?" she offered.

"No, I'll be okay," he assured. "Come on, let's get to class," he continued. Then, "Did I--just say that?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Jessie answered.

"I **must** be sick," Zack commented. Jessie laughed and helped him out of the door.

"Are you sure you want to stay? I don't mind taking you home," Jessie told him.

"No, it's fine. I'll just go to bed early tonight," Zack answered. Jessie took him to his class.

"I have science, but uh--come get me if you need me," she stated.

"I will," he promised. Then, she walked out. After school, the gang met at the Max.

"Are you feeling okay, Zack? You look a little peaked," Kelly Kapowski noted.

"I'm all right," Zack answered.

"He wasn't feeling too well in school earlier, but he's fine now," Jessie told her.

"I don't know. You don't look so good," Kelly said.

"She's right. You look like you're auditioning to be Casper," Samuel "Screech" Powers agreed.

"Quite dufus," Lisa Turtle snapped, rolling her eyes. "But he's right: you **are** looking pale," she continued.

"Aw, what's the matter, Preppie? Garlic didn't sit well with you?" AC Slater mocked.

"That was **you**?" Zack asked. "I'll kill you!" he shouted, starting to lean over the table.

"Zack!" Jessie cried, grabbing him.

"Let me go, Jessie! I'm sick of his trash!" Zack cried.

"Zack, killing him is the right idea, but there's too many witnesses!" Jessie told him, trying to hold him back. Zack settled for slamming a fist on the table.

"Come on. I'll take you home," Jessie stated.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Zack agreed. They got out of the booth and walked off.

"Boy, did he ever overreact," Slater said, slinging an arm around Kelly. She pushed the arm away in disgust.

"No, he didn't. You nearly killed him, you jerk," she said, getting out of the booth.

"Yeah, you're lucky Jessie stopped him, 'cause if that was **me**, I would've let him hit you until his knuckles bled," Lisa agreed, as she and Screech did the same.

"What are you guys talking about? It was just a little prank. Morris and I do that to each other all the time," Slater reminded them.

"He's allergic to garlic. He has been since he was a kid," Kelly told him. Slater's mouth dropped.

"I--I didn't know," he said. When they got to Zack's house, Jessie helped her friend onto his bed.

"Just rest, Zack. Get the garlic out of your system. I'll be right here when you wake up," she told him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Jessie…thanks," Zack murmured. He fell asleep before she could answer. Jessie watched as her friend slept. Derek Morris' pack had once saved her mother, and in result, had promised to help him out any way she could, including letting him feed on her in emergencies. When she turned thirteen two years earlier, Jessie had made the same promise to Zack. He had only had to do it once before, which was why they were so close. Her blood in him had made her a part of him. It was their bond.

THE END


End file.
